SailorMoon: Universal Truths
by JaymzAlexander
Summary: Years have gone by and the girls have returned to the past and started living their lives the way they were meant to. Until today.... PLEASE R&R!!!


"Come on Michelle or we'll be late." A tall, shorthaired woman stood waiting in a long well lit hallway of an enormous palace, while her friend inside the room of which she was waiting outside of got dressed. She stood in the hall, arms crossed and leaning slightly against the doorframe. Her short dirty blond hair styled with perfection. A long golden dress and matching scarf, was what she had been requested to wear to tonight's dinner. She usually wasn't one for fancy attire, or dresses, but she knew that tonight was a very special night, and she was willing to go formal.  
  
"Amara, could you please come in here and help me? I can't do up my dress in the back." A voice from inside the room shouted out to her. Amara sighed and opened the large wooden door. "You should have brought an assistant along with you Michelle. We could have been there by now." Amara scolded kindly, with a smile on her face. "Oh I know Amara, but today is special for me. For all of us, and besides even after all these years, I'm still used to doing things on my own." She smiled at Amara and turned her back to her, holding her long aquamarine hair up and out of the way. She reached for her scarf that would match the turquoise dress she wore and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"I know what you mean Michelle. We've haven't been out there fighting for almost five years now and I miss it. I do enjoy being back home though. And being part of the kingdoms. Both the Moon Kingdom and my own kingdom back on Uranus." She paused momentarily and stared off into nothingness, as Michelle stood watching her with a smile. "Oh Amara," she began, walking towards her, " we can not avoid our destiny, nor can we change it. We must now rule our kingdoms and be a part of this one as well. It is who we are now; Queen Uranus and Neptune of the Planetary Alliance. We aren't Sailor Scouts anymore, we can't go out and fight for love and justice, our time has past." The two women left the room, Michelle closing the door behind them and locking it.  
  
"I know." Amara admitted reluctantly as they made their way down the long hall. "That is why we're here tonight Michelle, to celebrate the graduation of a new generation of sailor warriors. I sure hope they know what they could go up against." She finished as the two of them entered a large banquet hall filled with many guests, all dressed in their best attire. At the head of the room was a long table with nine thrones, and in the center of them sat one larger than the others. Queen Serenity of the Planetary Alliance and current Queen of the Moon Kingdom was to sit there, tonight would also mark this as her last formal function as ruling Queen of the Moon. Tonight, Serena would take the title of Queen, and be the last of her friends to take her rightful place as Queen.  
  
"Look Amara, Lita, Mina and Ray are already up there, should we join them?" Michelle asked staring up into Amara's loving eyes. She did not speak her response, just bowed her head and smiled, taking Michelle by the hand as they made their way around tables and pacing by dancers, finally making their way to the large table; taking the seats which Darien and Amy were to be sitting in. "Hello girls." The two said sitting down. "Hello Amara, Michelle." The other girls replied, smiling and shaking their hands. "How are you two? It's been a long time." Ray asked, taking a sip of her drink. "Too long." Michelle replied. The other girls nodded in agreement as Amara answered. "We're good. We were actually just talking about how different life is not being a sailor scout anymore. How much it's changed."  
  
There was a bit of a lengthy silence as the other girls thought about that thought for a minute. "You're right." Lita said, "life is a lot different now that we're not scouts. We have ten thousand more responsibilities as Queens. And the only fights we get to battle is politics. No more punching and kicking. It's a total drag." Lita continued on as Amy and Hotaru walked into the room from the balcony. "Hi. What are you girls talking about?" Hotaru asked taking her seat. Being the youngest of the scouts had never stopped her from becoming good friends with the others. They were all friends and soldiers together, it had created a bond with no age limits. "The good old days." Mina replied.  
  
"We should all take our appropriate seats now girls, Serena and her mother should be arriving soon." Amy mentioned as Amara stood up allowing Amy to take her seat. "Where's Darien?" Ray asked with curiosity. "He shall be arriving with Serena and her mother. The true question is, where is Shanon?" Amy replied glancing around the large ballroom. "You would think being able to control time she would be able to make it here on time." Hotaru pointed out, and the others all laughed. A full-hearted laugh that they hadn't shared with one another for far too long. Just then the door at the far end of the room were opened and Shanon stood between them. Hurriedly she made her way to the head table and sat in her seat between Neptune and Saturn. "Sorry I'm late girls, I was in the lab with Kaorinite and Professor Tomoe." She wiped sweat from her brow and sipped some of the drink in front of her.  
  
The others laughed and forgave her, warning her had she been any later and she would have missed the ceremony. There was a change in music and every one returned to their seats as a set of very large doors slowly began to open. On the other side stood Luna and Artemis, advisors to the Queen and her court. Behind them stood Serena, Princess and after tonight, Queen of the Moon Kingdom, her long blond hair in its traditional 'meatballs' style. And next to her stood her future King, Darien of the Earth Kingdom. Luna and Artemis took their places standing at either end of the large table as Serena and Darien stood awaiting the Queen.  
  
Queen Serenity stood in the large doorway alone, an elegant white dress flowing down to her feet and covering a circle of the floor all around her. Her shimmering golden crown upon her head and the crescent moon symbol upon her forehead began to glow ever so faintly as she entered the room. The entire room was in awe of her beauty, elegance and grace as they stood up, to acknowledge her entry. She took her place at the center of the table and nodded, allowing everyone else to be seated as well.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled and waved at several guests as men and women dressed in pale colors began distributing salad to the guests. Four young men entered through the side door and brought salad to Queen Serenity and the others. "Thank you Nephrite." Lita said, allowing one of the men to place the bowl of salad in front of her. The man smiled back at her and she blushed uncontrollably. Ray rolled her eyes as she watched the two flirts. "Lita!" She scolded her friend, chuckling at the same time. "What Ray? Can't I flirt?" Lita asked hitting Ray on the back. "Oh, no nothing Lita. I was only kidding. Honest!" She smiled and began to eat her salad. Lita gave her a questioning look but then smiled and started eating too.  
  
After dinner and a brief intermission, followed by mingling and tea, it was time for the ceremony to truly begin. Once again, everyone was seated in the large ballroom, The Princesses of the Planetary Alliance were all once again seated with the Queen, and before each of them lay their wands. Small crystal tears fell silently from Amy's eyes as she looked down before her and for the first time in seven years held the small blue wand which had given her the ability to transform into Sailor Mercury. Mina put her arms around Amy's shoulders. "It's rough isn't it? All the memories of all the battles we fought, all the deaths." Mina trailed off and tears began to flow down her face as well. All of the girls, including the Queen's own daughter, Serena were in shock at the site of the wands. They had returned home only seven years ago and since then, not been able to transform into Sailor Scouts, their destiny had changed, they were called to be Queens, and for seven years, that destiny they held true too. "Girls, please. Sit." The Queen whispered to them, as they all took their seats. "People of the Planetary Alliance, today you have been asked to be here to witness something very special." As Serenity spoke silence fell upon the ballroom. "Today, we shall witness the graduation of eighteen girls." Ray and the others looked at each other in confusion. "My daughter and her friends," the Queen continued, "shall today, officially become true Queens. Letting go of their powers as Sailor Scouts, and allowing nine new girls to take their place." Serenity bowed her head and the ballroom erupted with cheer and applause. Then the Queen turned to the girls and asked them to stand up, and when they did the large set of doors at the back of the room opened and nine young girls walked into the room, stopping in the center, under a large crystal chandelier.  
  
"Now, please girls, if you would transform one last time." The Queen asked, and they took that as their cue to take their wand and transform for one last time as Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!" "Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!" "Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!" "Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
Everyone seated below applauded and cheered as the nine Princesses of the Planetary Alliance transformed before their eyes into the original nine Sailor Scouts. Even the girls themselves couldn't believe it to be true. The restraint to call upon their powers was unbelievable hard. Ray wanted to feel the warmth of the fire as it coursed through her veins once more, as Amy longed for the calm of the water. Hotaru, ran her hand along the face of her Silence Glaive, and smiled at her reflection. Amara unsheathed her Space Sword, and Michelle gazed longingly into her Deep Aqua Mirror. Shanon, Sailor Pluto, tried her best to stay calm and not get excited like the other girls, she didn't gasp at the site of her talisman, the Garnet Orb, although she did smile at herself in the reflection of the glowing red orb, hoping no one had noticed. Mina began to blush as she noticed the male guards staring at her, being naturally beautiful and the Sailor Scout of Love and Beauty didn't help much. Lita jumped as she brushed her hand over the small pink clip-on earrings she wore, sending a tiny jolt of electricity through her.  
  
Queen Serenity placed her hands on the shoulders of Serena and Amara, the two girls standing closest to her. Smiling, she ran her fingers through her daughter's long blond hair. "Now girls, if you would please go and stand in front of your selected soldier." She gently pushed Amara to go, but held Serena back. Each girl walked down off of the raised platform, and slowly made her way to the young girls. Luna and Artemis stood behind the Queen's chair and held each other, tears flowing down their faces.  
  
"Mother, why aren't you letting me go down there? I'm a Scout too, I'm the leader of the Scouts, I should be there!" Serena argued, pulling away from her mother's hand. "Precisely Serena, you are the leader, that is why you must wait, the transfer of your powers to that of Crystal, are what they are here to see. We must make them wait a little longer." Her mother explained, but that still hadn't eased Serena's mind.  
  
Before them stood two generations of Scouts, present and future. Each of the girls held hands forming a circle, and that is when Serenity let Serena join her friends. Serena took the hands of the girl who was to take her place and pulled her into the middle of the circle. "Hi." Serena said, smiling at the young girl, who was obviously very nervous. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. It's a tough job and this is really nerve-racking, trust me I remember being in your shoes. Just be happy I'm not your mother whispering for you to stop crying." Serena smiled and the other girl began to laugh. "So what's going to happen now?" The young girl asked, looking around at the others, who had all closed their eyes.  
  
"Well, we pretty much just stand here holding hands until their outfits start glowing, that's when the power transfer occurs. Then when that is done, we'll start floating, but don't worry, it's not too high." She smiled and each of the girls in the outer circle began to glow. The glowing began as a dim light, and it soon became blinding light, yet Serena and the other girl could still see perfectly, they began to float. "Okay, here goes." The girl said, taking a deep breath as her feet left the ground.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!" "Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"Sailor Venus!" "Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Sailor Neptune!" "Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"Sailor Saturn!" "Sailor Moon!"  
  
Each of the girls shouted out their names and as they did a brilliant pair of white angel wings erupted from their backs, they too began to float. Guests started screaming and shouting; Serena opened her eyes. The other Sailor Scouts had returned to the ground, no longer sporting a pair of wings, but Serena also noticed that she and her new friend were a lot higher than they were supposed to be. The other girl opened her eyes and screamed. "Serena! You lied to me! You said we wouldn't go this high!" She shouted at her, crying and trying to kick free of Serena's grip. "Chantel, Chantel listen to me! If you let go of me now, before you have the power you'll fall!" Serena shouted back. "I know I said we weren't supposed to go this high and I meant it, we weren't! We aren't!" Just then the large chandelier only a few feet above the two girls, came crashing down, Chantel lost control and kicked Sailor Moon in the stomach, pushing them far apart. "Chantel!" Serena cried as she watched the young girl plummet to the ground. Using the magick within her, she rushed for Chantel. Her wings, which were the only ones that remained, carried her through the air, she rushed under the falling chandelier and it clipped her wing, causing her to fall onto a buffet table she was flying over. Despite efforts of guests, guards and the other Sailor Scouts, Chantel hit the ground with a sickening crack, the chandelier fell next, crushing her body and sending tiles flying.  
  
A loud maniacal laugh echoed throughout the ballroom causing everyone to stop in his or her tracks. "Pathetic fools." It said, still laughing at them. "Did you really think I would have let you get away with this?" It asked, no longer laughing. It seemed to be getting closer and as it did there was a small clicking noise as if someone were walking towards the ballroom. All eyes were on the great doors. Chantel's friends stood on guard in front of the chandelier waiting for whatever it was to show itself. A small crevasse between the two large doors began to show signs of a shadow, and before they could react a blinding light burst through the door in a devastating blast. Six of the girls were thrown into the chandelier, being sliced up by it's many jagged pieces, while the other three were thrown into the wall, collapsing under the force of the blast.  
  
"Uranus. World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus raised her right hand above her head and a ball of glowing energy formed at her fingertips. Slamming the energy into the ground as she punched the tile floor in front of her, it traveled through the ground and came up just before the doors only to stop and disperse, as if it were nothing but a feather on the wind. Each of the girls looked at one another in total shock. Just then, the air surrounding Sailor Uranus began to burst, in tiny explosions. Sailor Uranus screamed in pain as she collapsed to the ground, unable to fight back. "Uranus!" Michelle yelled running over to her fallen lover. The instant Michelle had touched Amara's skin a gust of wind of extreme power blew her back and straight into the wall.  
  
"Your pathetic powers are no match for mine. I am superior to you in every way." The voice exclaimed with a chuckle. "Even your so called Queen is no match for my power!" With that another blast of light shot through the large doors, and as each of the Scouts took stance to block the blast, it dispersed and before they had time to react, it regained it's form and hit Queen Serenity at full strength. Queen Serenity was pushed through the back doors and over the edge of the balcony with the power of the blast, taking Luna, Artemis and Darien along with her.  
At that moment, everything went dark. 


End file.
